criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Case Wiki:Regulations
The following is a list of Rules & Policies applied on the Criminal Case Wiki. * means minor rule. ** means major rule. For breaking a minor rule, you will be warned if you break it for THE FIRST TIME. If you break it for MORE THAN ONCE, you will be blocked after you are sent a message. For breaking a major rule, you will be blocked after you are sent a message, so that you can explain your actions. NOTE: You WILL NOT receive a message after you are blocked IF your actions are not even explainable. Criminal Case Wiki Rules & Policies *'NO '''rude or vulgar language to be used. * *Abusing, insulting, harassing, misbehaving and disrespecting will '''NOT' be tolerated. ** *'NO' flaming. ** *'NO' spamming. ** *Do NOT spread any kind of rumours regarding Criminal Case. * *Do NOT post wrong, unnecessary, or senseless information. ** *Do NOT post information in other languages on the pages. (You can ONLY speak and/or edit the profile page in other languages.) ** *'NO' fan fiction. (If you wish to do so, please go to Criminal Case Fan-Fiction Wiki.) * *'NO ONE' except the staff of this wiki can delete comments or remove replies on threads, or close/remove threads without an admin's permission. If you want to remove it yourself, be sure to notify an admin. * *If you are caught vandalizing this wiki, you will be blocked immediately. (You will not receive any message either.)'' ** '' *'NO' cheating for badges. ** *You can NOT undo undid revisions by the administrators unless you are told by them to do so. * *Do NOT post ANYTHING that encourages use of hacks, cheats, or bots that creates a negative impact on players' enjoyment of the game. This wiki has a ZERO TOLERANCE policy on this. ** *'ONLY' the staff of this wiki are allowed to create pages. If you wish to create a new page, you MUST ask for an administrator's permission first. * *Do NOT ask for or give out any personal information of yours or anyone else's. You can ONLY write personal information about yourself in your OWN profile. Criminal Case Wiki wants its users to be as safe as possible. * *We will have NO fan-made pictures on the pages. * *'NO' copyright violations, for example: profile copying. * *Do NOT categorize your profile. Doing this will be considered vandalism. * *'ONLY' the user or the wiki staff may edit his/her profiles. If you wish to edit someone else's profile, kindly ask for that user's permission first. * *Do NOT create an unnecessary, pointless or a nonsensical blog post. For example, don't post a blog which is not related to this wiki or its topic, unless it is VERY IMPORTANT. * *Deliberately offensive, misleading or otherwise problematic usernames may be blocked at the discretion of any administrator. * *Do NOT ask ridiculous questions in the Q&A page. * *'Chat rules:' * **No insulting. **No screaming. **No spamming. **No Caps Lock except at the beginning of your sentence or when you use proper nouns. *'Kudos rules:' * **No asking for kudos. **Do not cheat for kudos (Example: keep on reporting the same guy). ---- Disclaimer Use of this wiki is governed by these rules as outlined herein and by the Wikia Global Terms of Use on its latest revision. The staff of this wiki reserve the right to change rules of use at anytime. Category:Policy ----